


See something you like?

by SammyPanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, season 6, sort of shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyPanda/pseuds/SammyPanda
Summary: Liam takes Theo to his house after ressurecting him, to find him some clean clothes.Set during Season 6 Episode 6: Ghosted





	See something you like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizlybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/gifts).



> Just a little something something that re-entered the inner workings of my brain after watching the episode again (thank you @lizlybear). 
> 
> How does Theo go from dirty, disgusting everything down in the tunnels, to the squeaky clean looking boy in Scott's house?

 

After ensuring Mr Douglas that everything would be fine, and ‘no he really didn’t need to go with them’, they decided to go to Scott’s place.

Hayden pulled Liam aside, as they stepped out of the tunnels.

“He’s not riding in my car” Hayden said, stern faced, still pissed.

“That’s okay, I’ll just walk. I remember where it is” Theo replied, smug as always.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight!” Liam snapped, turning his head to glare at him. He could _feel_ Theo rolling his eyes.

“I’ll take him. I’ll stop off at my place to grab some things and then I’ll meet you at Scott’s, okay?” Liam placated, voice soft as it always turned when talking to Hayden.

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s Theo” Hayden replied, just as soft, stepping closer to Liam.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I got this. Go to Scott’s, I’ll be right there” a soft smile played on his lips as he looked at the concerned look on Hayden’s face. He moved closer to her, giving her a kiss. Which was broken because of the exasperated groan from Theo.

“Can we go?!” he complained.

Liam stepped back from Hayden, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. _Don’t kill him. Don’t kill him. Don’t kill him._  
Hayden looked at him with the smallest of smiles, like she knew what he was thinking.

“I’ll see you soon” she gave him one last kiss before throwing a glare at Theo, and getting in her car. Liam turned to Theo who was still standing with a bored look on his face.

“What?” Theo snapped. Liam just shook his head, sighing again. _Don’t kill him_.

“Just get in the car”

\------------------

The car ride was quiet. _Theo_ was quiet. He was sitting in the passenger side, staring out the window, not really seeing anything. Liam would glance at him every few seconds, trying to figure something - _anything_ \- out. And every time Liam would glance over, Theo’s eyebrow would twitch, and his nose would scrunch up a bit. After about ten minutes, Theo had enough, and the next time Liam glanced over, Theo turned to face him.

“What?” he snapped.

Liam just sat looking at him for a few seconds, his eyes roaming over Theo’s face, before looking back at the road.

“Nothing”

Theo sat still for a second, waiting. And sure enough, Liam glanced over again, but snapped his eyes back to the road when he saw Theo looking back at him, smug look in place.

“You sure it’s nothing?” came the cocky question.

“Yeah, I’m sure” Liam snapped.

Theo sat back, looking at Liam now, instead of looking out the window.

“You look the same” Theo started, a musing tone to his voice, as though he was merely thinking out loud.

“Of course I look the same. It’s been two months” Liam replied, frowning.

“Yeah, but you also look different” Theo continued. Liam glanced over again, looking at Theo, wondering what he was on about, but there wasn’t a look to his face. It wasn’t necessarily blank, but it wasn’t malicious, or cocky. It was calculating.

\--------------

The house was dark when they arrived, and Liam let out a sigh of relieve. How would he have explained Theo to them if his parents had been home? ‘ _This? Oh this is Theo, a murderer who we summoned to fight some Ghost Riders. We’re just here to get him some things.’_ Yeah, right.

He parked the car, got out, and moved around to the back of the house.

“What’s wrong with the front door?” Theo questioned, even though he _was_ following him to the back.

“The neighbours might see” came Liam’s mumbled reply as he dug around in his jeans for his keys.

“’The neighbours might see’? What? You’re embarrassed of me?” Theo taunted, and Liam didn’t have to look at him to see the smirk. He could feel Theo getting closer to him.

“You don’t want them getting any ideas? You bringing a _boy_ home at _this_ time of night?” Theo was almost touching Liam’s back, and Liam’s hands started to shake, clanking the keys on his chain together.

“Can you step back?” he snapped, feeling his heartrate pick up.

“Why? Did I get it right? Do I make you nervous?” the smugness was still oozing from his lips. Liam whipped around.

“No, you do not make me nervous. And the reason we’re going ‘round the back, is because I don’t want the neighbours to see I’m bringing a _murderer_ in my house. Now get in the house!” he ended his rant with a huff as he shoved the key in the lock and threw the door open, stamping in. Theo followed, a little shocked at Liam’s outburst.  
  
They entered into the kitchen, spacious and clean, and Theo stood for a second, taking it in. He moved further into the house, taking in the furniture and the family pictures, and he realised this wasn’t just a house, it was a _home_. Liam had been halfway up the stairs when he noticed that Theo had not stepped beyond the kitchen. Sighing he moved back down, to look at Theo.

“You coming?” he noticed that Theo had sort of a lost look on his face, so instead of snapping at him, which was his initial plan, the words came out softer. Theo looked up at him, from his spot in front of a picture frame.

“Yeah… yeah I’m coming”

He followed Liam to his room, which was a great representation of Liam himself, meaning it was an absolute mess. Clothing, books and lacrosse gear were strewn around the room. The bed was unmade, and a wonderful scent emitted from it. His desk was cluttered with books and assignments and all kinds of useless crap. He was brought out of his survey by clothing being thrust in his face.

“Change into these so we can go” Liam said, moving around his room to gather some stuff into a backpack.

Theo looked down at the clothes: a pair of jeans, a hoodie and a jacket. Nice clean clothes. He turned to Liam.

“You think I can grab a shower?”

Liam’s head snapped up from where he was looking for something under his bed.

“A shower?” he asked, seeming puzzled.

“Yeah, a shower? Something you haven’t had in a while? Where you clean yourself?” Theo taunted.

“Fuck you, I know what a shower is. Why do you want one?” Liam snapped. This boy was getting on his nerves!

Theo cocked an eyebrow, staring at Liam. He could see Liam’s eyes trailing his body. His _filthy_ body.

“Yeah, ok”, came Liam’s reply, “Bathroom’s down the hall, don’t get everything dirty” he instructed, continuing to search for whatever he’s searching for.

Theo placed the clothing on the bed before moving down the hall to the bathroom. Turning on the light he looked at himself in the mirror, the first time since being back above ground. He looked rough. Like really rough, but for some reason not half as rough as he felt. He slowly stripped off his dirty clothes. He wasn’t injured, not a scratch. He moved to turn on the shower, letting the water heat up before stepping in. He let out a sigh as the hot water hit his body, and he just took a few minutes to heat up, before moving his hands through his hair to get the dirt out. He took some of Liam’s body wash and lathered himself up, cleaning off the dark brown and grey patches of dirt to reveal flawless, cream coloured skin. He used up half a bottle of shampoo in his attempt to clean his hair. He wasn’t satisfied until the water coming from his body was completely clear.  
He could hear Liam moving around in his room, and it hit him that he hadn’t been given a towel.

“Liam” he started at a normal volume, knowing full well the younger boy could hear him, “I don’t have a towel”

He could hear Liam move around the hall and opening a closet before moving to the bathroom. Theo had left the door open, so when he turned to face it, he could see Liam standing there, with a couple of towels in his arms, looking at him. Staring at him. His mouth may have even been a little open.

Theo slowly moved his hands over his chest and abs, and was actually pleased to see that Liam’s eyes followed the movement.

“See something you like?” Theo asked, smirk in place, smugness dripping from the words, the same way the water was dripping from his body. It snapped Liam out of his referee, and into motion.

“No” he snapped, moving into the bathroom, keeping his head down as he felt his face heating up. He dumped the towels on the counter and turned to leave, when he _felt_ Theo opening up a shower door. A gust of steam hit the side of his face as he was frozen. He felt his heartrate pick up again, and he could smell the intoxicating, and sultry scent that was Theo, which was slowly being overridden by the arousal coming from the older boy.

“You sure?” came the reply, which was almost a whisper, almost getting drowned out by the shower and the scents and the thoughts.

“Y-yeah…” Liam tried, but he knew he couldn’t fool the boy, not with the way he was not moving away. He felt the heat from Theo’s body as he saw the boy move to stand in the shower door’s opening, standing mere inches from Liam.

“Yeah?” Theo’s voice was dripping sex. It was deep, it was vibrating and it was doing all sorts of things to Liam. He was still standing frozen, staring at the ugly tiles, willing himself to move. He nodded his head in response to Theo’s question, pretty sure his voice would come out embarrassingly high if he spoke.

“You want another look? Just to be sure?”

 _Did_ he want another look? He could feel his breathing speed up, and his heart had been beating like he was running a marathon for the last five minutes. He slowly turned his head, keeping his eyes on the ground, moving slowly until Theo’s feet came into view. Slowly his eyes moved up, up his shins, to his knees, halfway up the muscular thighs, before slamming shut. _Did_ he want another look? He heard Theo move, and suddenly warm, wet fingers were under his chin, gently lifting his face up. His eyes were still screwed shut, for some reason not daring to look.

“Open your eyes, Liam” came Theo’s coaxing voice.

Liam couldn’t, for some reason, ignore the voice, and he slowly opened his eyes. Getting a very close look of Theo’s very handsome face. His eyes took it all in: the wet hair plastered to his face, the blue-grey half lidded eyes, the soft looking lips pulled into a small smile, back to the eyes.

“Hi” came Theo’s soft murmur. Liam’s eyes immediately snapped down to Theo’s mouth, and Theo for good measure licked them.

Arousal spiked, filling the bathroom with heat like the steam from the shower.

“You can come closer…. If you want” Theo’s voice dropped even _lower_ as Liam felt his body move.

“Yeah?” his voice was raspy, and as he spoke he heard Theo’s heart skip. _Did he have the same effect on the other boy?_

Theo didn’t answer. Or actually he did, but not with words. He moved forward, slamming his lips to the other boy, engulfing him completely. It was hard, it was wet and it was amazing. Liam responded immediately, much to his own surprise. It was all teeth and tongues, and growling and biting. They pulled apart after a few moments, both gasping for air. They looked at each other, with a hint of surprise. Liam’s eyes flicked down, eyeing Theo’s hard cock, before looking back in his eyes, a small smile coming to his lips. Theo, being all arrogance as always, flashed his teeth in a smug grin, before pulling Liam to him and kissing him again, feeling satisfied as the other boy responded in kind.

The kissing grew more and more intense, with Liam’s hands moving into Theo’s hair, gripping and tugging, and Theo’s hands moving to Liam’s ass, gripping just as hard, pulling him into the shower and moving them under the spray. Liam pulled back from the kiss in shock as the spray hit him, soaking him within seconds. He glared at Theo, who just smirked back, pushed him against the shower wall and all but devoured him.

Liam could feel Theo rubbing his cock against his own denim clad one, and he couldn’t help but moan. His head fell away from the kiss, smacking into the wall, as Theo’s lips moved to his neck, sucking and biting, all the while gyrating his hips into Liam.

“T-Theo”

Liam had absolutely no idea what he was doing, this being his first time with another boy, but god _damn_ if he didn’t like it. His hands were still in Theo’s hair and he knew he should move them from that position, so he slowly moved them along his neck, his shoulders, down his back, to just _above_ the globes of his butt.

Theo seemed much more confident in his ways, as _his_ hands moved from Liam’s hips, to the front of his jeans, pulling out the belt and popping the button. He lifted Liam’s shirt a little and scratched his stomach with his nails… - no, wait. With his _claws_! Another groan was pulled from Liam’s lips at that realisation, causing Theo to bite and scratch him even harder.

“You like that?” came the growled question into Liam’s ear, followed by a nibble of his earlobe. Theo moved his hands down to the top line of Liam’s boxers, curling the tips of his fingers underneath the elastic. Liam felt his entire body tremble in anticipation, and he felt Theo’s face pull away. He looked up into those blue-grey eyes, which were almost black at this point, an intense look on his face. Liam was panting, glancing down at Theo’s hands and back up at his eyes a couple of times.

“You good?” came Theo’s murmured question.

Liam nodded. A smirk slowly formed on Theo’s lips.

“Good”

He moved back in, locking his lips with Liam as his left hand moved into his boxers, enclosing it around Liam’s hard cock. Liam’s mouth fell open the second Theo’s hand came in contact with his heated skin, and Theo licked his bottom row of teeth.

“Pent up?” he chuckled, voice heavy.

“S-shut up” came the gasped reply.

Theo worked his hand up and down the hard length, giving just enough pressure to keep it on _this_ side of painful. With his other hand he pushed the jeans and boxers down a little to get more room.

He looked down, revelling in the sight of his hands around the other’s cock. _Finally._ He stepped closer to him, pressing his naked chest to Liam’s shirt clad one, causing Liam to look up. Liam’s hands were still resting on Theo’s lower back, but while looking in his eyes, he slowly moved his left hand down, grabbing the left globe of Theo’s ass in a firm grip, pulling him into him. Theo hadn’t really stopped smirking, and Liam was determined to kiss it off his face. And so he tried; kissing him just as aggressive as he had been kissed. Theo moved his right hand into Liam’s hair, and pulled his head to the side, looking him in the eye.

“I’m better at this than you” he smirked, opening his hand from around Liam’s cock and aligning his own with his, before closing his hand around both of them. The added sensation of Theo’s cock against his; the pressure from Theo’s hand and the fact that Theo had started back in on his neck again, soon proved to be too much for Liam, as he came with a long groan, shooting his cum onto both his and Theo’s chest. Feeling Liam’s cock jump in his hand, along with the heady scent of his ejaculation, caused Theo to cum as well, adding his load to Liam’s.

They stood panting against each other for a few moments, before Theo stepped back, looking at Liam’s ruined shirt, still smirking. Liam looked down as well, noticing that the stains from Theo’s chest were being washed away by the shower spray. He pulled his underwear up and pushed his soaking jeans down his legs, knowing full well he would never be able to pull them up, and looked back up at Theo, not really sure what to do now.

“You should go change” he said, a relaxed way about him, as he turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel and running it through his hair. Liam stepped out behind him, sopping wet and creating a puddle on the floor almost immediately. He took his shirt and his jeans off, tossing them in the corner where they made a wet slap, as he walked back to his room. He rummaged through his drawers to find a dry pair of boxers, and as soon as he found them, stepped out of the ones he had on.

“Oof. Looking good Dunbar” Theo spoke up, causing Liam to jump and spin around, covering himself with the dry pair of boxers. He hadn’t realised the boy had followed him back to his room.

“You don’t have to cover up. Nothing I haven’t seen” Theo said with a wink. Liam could feel his face heating up again, and he jumped _again_ as his phone started buzzing. The display read _Hayden_ , and something turned in Liam’s stomach. Theo seemed to notice the change, as he looked down at the phone and back up at Liam.

“I’ll go get dressed” he said, grabbing the pile of clothing from the bed and moving back to the bathroom.

Liam pulled on his boxers before picking up his phone from his desk. It was a text, asking him where he is, ending it with a little _love you_. That something turned in his stomach again, as he threw his phone on his bed. He moved to his closet, pulling out clean clothes for himself. He was just putting on his shoes when Theo came back in the room. Clean, and dressed in _his_ clothes. He felt something else in his stomach this time.

“Ready to go?” Theo asked, glancing at the cell phone lying next to Liam. Liam glanced at it as well, before looking back at Theo.

“Yeah” he nodded.

The car ride was quiet.

 


End file.
